User blog:StormieCreater/The Secret Crush Within (Sixth story in the series)
The Secret Crush Within Part 1 It has been a month since the departure of Tyla, my very good friend. She was technically my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without her. Otto and the others were pretty upset about her too. We needed to cheer each other up. After all, Valentine’s Day is coming up, and no one wants to feel all sad and lonely. So, that day when we were just thinking about Tyla. Then I popped a question. Me: Hey! Anyone want to go out for ice cream? Otto: Ooh! That’s sounds like fun! Roari: Yea, let’s go! That was easy. I never knew my friends would be that easy to deal with that so quickly. Technically, this story isn’t about cheering ourselves up. It was about something else you would find out later in the story. Anyway, we headed down to the Ice Cream shop in Mutation High and got ourselves a cone. I had chocolate, as usual. Otto got vanilla, Willemse had strawberry, Echo had lemon (obviously it would match his sour personality), and Roari had cherry. We had a blast as we hung out at the park to talk about the Valentine’s Day dance. But, for some strange reason, I still felt depression inside now that my best friend was gone. They must’ve noticed my mood because Echo asked me something. Echo: You alright? I tried to fake it. Me: *fake smile* Oh, uh, yea! A-Okay I always say! Echo: *shrugged* Oh, um, okay then. *went back to his ice cream* Willemse: Echo, please. *turns to me* Odette, I know something is wrong. What is it? Me: *tries to hold it in but couldn’t* Tyla! It’s TYLA! I WANT HER BACK! I JUST TRIED TO GET YOU GUYS ICE CREAM BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD! *sniff* B-but, she is still in my mind, making me upset. Then I just wept. Yep. That’s what I did. I wept for Tyla. My friends all had “I feel bad” faces. Even Echo. But it was Willemse who put his arm around me and hugged me. Willemse: It’s alright Odette. *hugs me tightly* I miss her too. Otto: I miss her more. Roari: Yea, because she was your girlfriend. Echo: Technically, she is not dead. She just trapped in Nineveh’s underworld. Roari: Hey! *socks Echo in the arm, while he rubs it* It still hurts Echo! Echo just had an annoyed face. Haha! Justice! Then Willemse let go of me and smiled at me. Willemse: *speaks gently and pats me on my shell* It’s going to be alright. Suddenly, something inside me went TANG! I could feel my face turning a bright pink, but I tried to cover it with my hands so that they wouldn’t see me. They just went back to licking their ice cream. Was this a crush? No, no it couldn’t be! It can’t be! I never had a crush on Willemse before but that night, everything changed. So maybe I wanted to get together with Echo, but I am going nowhere with him. I'm not even sure I want to anyway. If he doesn’t want me maybe I’ll try Willemse. He’s always so sweet and smart, maybe he’ll accept me. Wait, Wait, What am I saying? What have I done?! ROARI’S GONNA ANNIHILATE ME!! Part 2 The next day, I hid inside my room all day. I still couldn’t believe I blushed around Willemse like that! I felt so stupid! I felt stupider when I almost let Roari see my blush. Yes, I was sitting next to Willemse at the “Ice Cream Party” but that didn’t mean I was crushing on him. Or was I? My brothers and sisters tried to get me out of my room. Leo: Odette c’mon! Splinter wants us to train! Me: Go ahead! I’m just gonna sit in my room all day and not come out! Raph: What is the big fat deal?! Raleigh: That may not be the best thing to say right now, Raph. Eva: Should we send over one of your friends to cheer you up? Me: Maybe? Donnie: Okay. Let me think…how about Ty-no wait. She’s still in the underworld. Leo: *sigh's sadly* Mikey: I know! What about Roari?! I recognized that name too well and reacted too quickly. Me: What?! No! Not Roari! Anyone but Roari! Mikey: Okay, Okay! Eva: How about Willemse? Just his name made my cheeks flush. I didn’t want to hurt Roari, but I also didn’t want her to figure out that I was crushing on him. Me: I guess. Mikey: Dialling! Sheesh. Why does love have to be so complicated? Was that Echo’s problem too? A few minutes had passed and I heard voices coming from the lair. One sounded familiar. Gulp. Willemse was here. I came out slowly from my bedroom to see him wave. I waved back and sat across from him. I started to drum my knees, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Willemse: So…your brothers say that you were having a hard time coming out of your room. Why? I swallowed a huge lump of nervousness in my throat. Me: Oh, uh, Y’know. Just tired that’s all. Willemse: Oh? Me: Yup. Willemse: Well, glad to hang out with you today! I started to blush, but stopped. I couldn’t let Willemse see me. Then, he got a text from someone. The text was from…uh oh…Roari. I couldn’t let her know that I was hanging out with Willemse! Text: “Hey Willemse! Just chilling out at my house. Thought I might see what you’re doing." Uh oh. I was busted big time. If she found out about my crush on Willemse, I’m a deer in headlights! Then, I did the stupidest thing possible. Me: Can I borrow your phone real quick? Willemse: Yea, sure! *gives the phone to me* Me: *texts Roari (as Willemse)* “Oh, I’m just hanging out with a friend” *send* Here’s your phone back. Willemse: Thanks Odette! *takes the phone from me* Oh, uh, and you texted Roari back! Thanks! I guess. *text pops up* Oh, and looks like I got one back. Again. *reads the text* Text: “How fun! Mind if I come over?” Uh oh. Willemse: Well, looks like I better get home. *texts Roari* “Sure come on over!” *send* Wanna come? We could have fun with Roari together! Me?! Willemse?! AND ROARI?! I started to panic inside. What if she found out about my crush on Willemse?! What if she chases me down and gives me the…up…silent treatment?! Then throws stuff at me by “accident’’?! I just let it slip out of my mouth. Me: Sure! I’m getting busted for sure. Part 3 That night Willemse and I walked home to his apartment while we waited for Roari outside. Willemse: Thanks for hanging out with me, Odette. Today was fun. Me: I guess you can say it like that. *sits down and leans against the wall* I had fun too. Willemse: *sits next to me* I just feel so close to you Y’know? Me: Y-you do? Willemse: Of course. Whenever you’re around, you make me happy. Okay Willemse. You can stop it now. Roari could be just around the corner. Me: Uh, yea! *gives him a half hug* you can say that! Willemse: Thanks buddy! *hugs me back* That was what Willemse called everyone. “Buddy”. It felt kinda nice. But then the nightmare happened. Roari turned a corner and saw us hugging. We stopped hugging and the blood drained from my face. Willemse: *stands up and walks over to Roari* Hey Roari! What’s up? Roari: Willemse, what’s going on? I knew you were hanging out with a friend but…you were hanging with Odette? Willemse: Yea! We had fun! Odette has something bugging her so I went over to her house! Roari: Willemse, don’t you like me? Willemse: What?! Of course I do! Oh my gosh! Willemse was about to be pinned down by Roari, and it would be my fault! I had to do something so I stood up to Roari. Yes, this is Iredessa Hamato saying this. Me: *grips Roari’s shoulders* Don’t pin Willemse down! Do it to me! I was the one that wanted to hang out with him! The blame is on me! Blame me! It was silent. Roari looked like she was gonna puke. Willemse was shocked and he put his hands over his mouth. Me: Nice chatting with ya! *takes off running* Roari: Wait, Odette! Come back! What’s this about hanging with Willemse?! *chases me* This was my worst nightmare. I was being chased by Roari, two years older than me lizard to have a serious beat down and pep talk about taking someone else’s crush. I wasn’t taking Willemse! I was just talking to him! Two different words! She looked steaming in my head. Like a bull about to cross the red cape but was only foiled. I tried diversions and other stuff, but that didn’t get Roari off my trail. Suddenly, I remembered something. My grappling hook! I aimed the hook at the nearest building, then shot it. Before she grabbed my shell, I swung up to the top of the building. I looked down to see Roari looking up at me. Roari: Odette! Get down here! Me: Never! *blows a raspberry at Roari* Then I walked away. Gosh, what I did back there was harsh. I should’ve stayed there and listened to Roari. But a demented side of me wanted to run away. Sadly, I followed my demented side. I felt horrible. Just as I was beginning to have a meltdown, an arm grabbed me from a shack on the roof and pulled me in. ROARI?! Part 4 I panicked from head to toe when Roari put me beside her. I kept apologizing like crazy. To calm me down, she gonked me on the head. Then I shut up. But Roari didn’t look like a lizard. She was an Alaskan Maltese mutant dog, accompanied with a light blue hedgehog mutant. Me: Did Roari send you to find me and hunt me down?! Take whatever, but spare my life! Dog: What the heck are you talking about?! Hedgehog: And who’s Roari? Me: B-but you dragged me in this…uh…lovely shack of yours. The space was a little cramped, and it smelled like a furniture shore. But there were three velvet seats in here. They were cozy. Dog: Oh yea! We were just wondering what happened out there. Hedgehog: Yea, it was dirty. So then I launched into this explanation about Willemse and how I wanted to hang with him n’ all. Then Roari came and scared me half to death. Dog: Is Willemse your crush? Me: Not really. But recently I have been feeling awkward around him. Dog: Well, we can help you! I’m Ruby, and that’s RiNa. Me: I’m Iredessa. But you can call me Odette. Ruby: Cool! So this is a place where we get to talk about ourselves and share out feelings. Me: Really? RiNa: Yea! We decorated the place, but this is just a shack. Our real hiding place is in the tent. Ruby: In the garage. Me: Aw, sweet! Ruby: Would you like to come tomorrow night? Me: Do I ever! That way when Roari is hunting me down, I can come here to hang with you guys for a while! If my brother lets me. RiNa: Alright! Cool! See you then! Part 5 That night I decided to grab my stuff and go. While I was sneaking out, Leo caught me. Leo: What are you doing Odette? Me: What do you think genius? I’m going to a Night Club. Leo: A what?! Me: A club that starts a night-time. There’s just two girls that are around my age. Leo: Alright then. I’ll cover for you. But if you get in trouble it's on you. Me: Thanks bro! After I faced my eldest brother, I headed to the club. It was dark in the garage. I thought I heard a pin drop. I could hear voices of giggles. I headed near the voices and inside that tent shocked me! It was homemade complete with stick-on stars, posters, and pink bedspread. I sat on a pink velvet pillow as RiNa and Ruby sat on either side of me. Ruby: So, Odette, I want to get to know you a little better. So I will ask you these questions and you may respond. RiNa and I will also answer these questions. Me: Kay! Ruby: So, Odette, how old are you? Me: I’m 9. Ruby: 10. RiNa: I’m only 8 years old. Ruby: Do you have any brothers or sisters? Me: Four brothers, two sisters. My brother’s names are Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey and my sister’s names are Raleigh and Evelynn. All are turtles, except for Raleigh. RiNa: I don’t have any siblings, but Elektra acts like a big sister to me. So does Louis. One's a technic dragon and the other is a wolf. Me: Louis? You mean the one that likes Liola? RiNa: He is nonstop talking about her. Ruby: I have one brother and one sister. Tyrone and Amberline. Me: Hey! Tyrone goes to Mutation High! Ruby: He does?! But I thought he was human. Me: Well, er, he turned into a mutant bobcat. He’s dating Milly, a mutant rock. Ruby: Oh? Cool! Milly is really sweet. Me: Just don’t say that to her face or you’ll be in deep duty. Ruby: Noted. RiNa: Can you tell us more about yourself? Me: Well, I am in this band called the Courageous Crew and my cr-uh-this dude leads it. Ruby: What’s his name? Me: Echo. RiNa: You almost said crush back there! Me: *blushes like mad* What?! n-no I didn’t! Echo is so weird! He acts so flamboyant and everything! Ruby: I see. Two boys. One heart. Me: I guess. But so did Tyla! RiNa: Who’s Tyla? I wish I shouldn’t have said that. That just brought me back to the worst day of my life. But I explained to them about Tyla, Leo, and Otto. And how Otto and Tyla got together that day. But I also told them how she sacrificed herself to be trapped in the underworld to save her friends. She was trapped forever. Until her powers were gone. It made me upset. Ruby: You must really miss her. Me: I sure do. RiNa: Well, if there is anything we can do to get her back, don’t hesitate to ask. Me: Thanks I guess. You guys are good friends. After the night club, I headed back, but ran into the least likely person I wanted to see. Part 6 Roari: Odette, you’re just the person I was looking for! Me: (Uh oh). Roari: You ran away from me without letting me talk. Me: Oh, uh, yea! Sure! Roari: (look of suspicion) Odette, what’s going on? Me: What do you mean? Roari: Yesterday you blurted out that I should blame you instead of Willemse. You said you wanted to hang out with him. And when we were getting ice cream, I saw you cover you cheeks. Me: Uh…brain freeze? (shrugs my shoulders and has guilty face) Roari: You’re hiding something are you? Me: Nope! Roari: I know you are. Me: I am not! Roari: Oh yes you are! Me: *gulp* Roari: (leans towards me and narrows her baby blue eyes) You…have a crush… Now I was about to get pinned down. That’s it. Game over. But then she smiled, backed away from me, and pointed at me with both hands. Roari: On Echo! Ha! I knew it! *victory dances* Me: EWWWWW! Gross! Roari: But you keep trying to deny it! Me: I do deny it cause I don’t! Roari: You have a crush on Echo! You were covering your cheeks because you didn’t want us to see you blushing! Then you wanted to hang out with Willemse to get advice! Ha! *wipes her forehead* Whew! For a second there I thought you liked Willemse. But you were just coming to him for advice! Me: (scared and slightly confused) Uh, yup. That’s what happened. That’s the whole story! Okay, that was only half true. I do like Echo, surprisingly, but that is not why I came to Willemse. Yet, to keep myself from being mauled alive, we kept it at that. Roari: That’s great! But, don’t worry. You’re secret is safe with me. *big wink* Me: *thumbs up* M’kay! After that, Roari rubbed my head and walks away. Whew! She didn’t find out! But still, I had that sinking feeling. What was she going to plan? Part 7 Great. Just great. Now I have to live with Roari and a half-lie. The half truth of it is that I do (grossly) like Echo. The half lie of it is that I went with Willemse to hang out with him. But I am STILL and I mean STILL not telling Roari. If she found out, I'm dead meat! I just left it at that. I went to my new friends since I thought they both had no love interest. But by the time I got there, I was wrong. Me: Hey guys! I-*notices the goofy faces* What is wrong with you both? Ruby: *giggles* We fell in love! Me: Really? RiNa: Yea! Me: With who? Ruby: Well...I saw this mutant cat drawing a tree and he looked at me and smiled! His name is Picasso! I think he likes me! RiNa: Same with mine! His name is Adrian. He is a great skateboarder! I left before they even saw me leave. After I left, I sat against a wall and sighed. I must be the only one that has love problems right now. I have a crush on Willemse and so does Roari. Why do I feel like a total idiot?! Just then, guess who sat next to me? Willemse: You...okay? Me: I'm just frustrated. It's not even spring fever yet and everyone has fallen in love. But mine had to be so complicated. Willemse: Why? What's wrong? I wanted to tell Willemse everything, but I couldn't work up the courage. And Roari could be around the corner. So I didn't. Willemse: I might know. Uh oh. He knows. I think. Willemse: You must think Echo hates you, do you? Me: He doesn't hate me, he is just grossed out to be with me, and I feel the same. Willemse: Y'know, Roari told me about what she could do to get you guys together. Me: Uh, how? Willemse: Romantic dinner! I just looked at him with a shocked disgusted face. But for some reason, Willemse kept on smiling and chuckled. Willemse: Oh, Odette, for some reason, I just can't take you seriously with those pretty brown eyes of yours. I just sat there...shocked. Willemse pat my shell and headed on his way. Shoot! He just said my brown eyes are pretty! Yes! and no! If Roari finds out, I'm so dead! And on top of that, I have a "date" with Echo! EWWWW! What to do! If only my new friends were here to help me out! Wait...light bulb. I headed to their tent as fast as I can. I couldn't wait to tell them about the plan I had! Part 8 I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me and headed near Ruby and RiNa. As soon as I got in, I blurted out my idea. Me: Hey, guys! Ruby: Odette, where did you go? Me: Uh...little ladies room? RiNa: I can't help doing my business. It just comes natur- Ruby: OKAY! Let's stop talking about that. Me: So...since you guys just fell in love, how about you meet them at a romantic dinner with me? At first, they were confused. Then they looked at each other, smiled and silently squealed. Ruby: Let's do it! RiNa: YA! That night, we were waiting for our guys (by that I mean their guys) to come. There they were, one was a grey cat with darker grey strips on his cheek. He has emerald green eyes, a blue sweater with a yellow star on it, dark jeans, and red sneakers. Ruby was staring at him with hearts in her eyes. The other one was a human, about 12 years old, having brown hair and light brown eyes, a white t shirt with a skateboard on it, jeans ripped at the knees, and red boots. RiNa was pulling on her pigtails and blushing. They must be Picasso and Adrian. Pico: Hey Ruby. Adrian: Hi RiNa. Ruby and RiNa: *blush* Hi. ???: Let me lead you to your table! It was Otto in a waiter's costume leading both Ruby and Picasso and Adrian and RiNa to their tables. Then guess who led Echo to me? If you said Willemse then yes! And he looked ABSOLUTLY cute in his waiter's outfit. Echo: Hey, she-who-must-not-be-named. Odette: Hello, he-who-cannot-come-up-with-a-good-comeback. Echo: *slightly blushes* Haha, real funny! Willemse led us to our table. I tried not to look at Echo and look at my friends. Part 9 I was glad. They were having a great time. Ruby and Picasso were talking to each other. RiNa and Adrian were staring at each other and blushing. And Y'know what me and Echo did? We glared. Echo: What's the catch, Odette? Me: What? Echo: Catch. Me: No catch. They're just playing around. Echo: Figures. I don't feel comfortable around you in this situation. Me: Maybe we should just tell Willemse that we are leaving. Echo: Yea...right after we get our food. I am starving! After we got our food, Echo left, blowing a raspberry at me. I did the same. When I turned around to see my friends, they were leaving too...along with their new kinda-sorta-maybe "boyfriends" Ruby: Thanks for the best night of my life, Odette! Pico: Yea. Cool. And they left. RiNa: *hugs me* I will never forget what you did! Adrian: Nice food! And they left as well. Otto and Roari went back to their homes. So it was just me and Willemse. Just me. and. Willemse. Willemse: What did you think about that? Odette: Fun. Willemse: Fun? Did you guys ever, Y'know, kiss or anything? I threw up in my mouth a little. Just the thought of that made me want to scrub my mouth with toothpaste...thrice. Willemse: Well, it still was fun serving you guys! It was silent for a moment. Then..it happened. Willemse: You're a good friend, Odette. I dunno what I would do without you. Then, he leaned in towards my cheek for a kiss. I was excited yet terrified, so I did the stupidest thing I thought of first. I kissed him. It was short, yet tender, but it was not on the cheek. It was on the lips. Part 10 The next part seemed like a good-bad dream. Willemse was in shock. His cheeks, I saw, turned pink. I turned every single shade of red. And what was worse, Roari finally decided to come at the wrong time. She was in shock too. Her face was ghost white. She stared at Willemse and at me. She might've saw me kiss Willemse. I saw her and got terrified. Roari: Odette, wha...what happened?! Me: Uh.....bye! And there I went. Taking off before she could say anything else. But Roari was chasing me again! It was the first chase scene all over again! And this time, she was angry. Roari: Odette, get back here! I want answers! Me: Stay away from me! I turned again. but she was still after me. I turned, she was still mad. But before I was watching where I was going, I whammed into a brick wall in a dark alley way. My head was spinning, everything was going black. And the last thing I remember was Roari standing over me. Then everything went dark. When I woke up, I wasn't in New York anymore. It was dark and foggy. I couldn't see anything beyond where I was at. Am I dead? Did Roari beat me? Suddenly I saw something in the distance. It was a turtle-like figure, and when it came into focus, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. The turtle figure was none other then Tylena! I couldn't contain myself! My best friend was set free! Me: Tyla! Oh, Tyla! I thought you would never get out! But as I tried to hug her, my hands went through her. She was a ghost. Me: B-but, how? Tyla: I did not escape Nineveh's underworld, Odette. Me: *heavy sigh* I thought so. Tyla: What has been going on? Me: I developed a crush on Willemse and I feel utterly weird around him! Roari is mad at me, Willemse is giving me oodles of attention, and I may be dead! Tyla: You're alive, Odette, just having a concussion. Me: I can't do this alone, Tyla. I need you! Tyla: But then my friends would be in jeopardy. The reason why I gave up my life on the surface is to protect my friends. Me: But what should I do? Tyla: I think you should just tell Roari and Willemse. Together. That way you can explain what happened and be friends with them. Me: But how? Tyla: I'm sure you will find out in the near future. *puts her hands on my shoulders* You can do it. I know you can. *leaves* I was still standing there in the fog when Tyla left. But then I saw something else in the distance. It wasn't a person. Or mutant, but a black hole sucking me in! I was at risk! Part 11 Was I dead again? Did I live? Just when I was about to question myself, I started to wake up, and blurred faces came into slight focus. Leo: Guys, give her some air. Eva: Is Odette okay? Roari: I saw her. She ran into that wall faster than a speeding tornado. Echo: Did she suffer brain damage?! Me: *sits up suddenly* TYLA! COME BACK! Raph: Woah, there princess! Tyla is still gone! Me: B-but I saw her! She was there! Foggy...dark...Willemse. Willemse: Huh? Roari: What?! Me: *shields myself* NOT THE HAMMER! DON'T BEAT ME! Donnie: *shakes me wildly* Odette, calm down! I don't want to have to suffer a younger sister with brain damage! Mikey: *slaps the back of Donnie's head and he stops shaking me* Calm down bruh! She's okay! Splinter: Okay, but dizzy. I will do the healing hands on her to see if she feels better. After Sensei did the healing hands on me, I felt better and went to the lair. Everyone was there, my family, my friends. Willemse was talking to Roari, but she didn't look too great. I heard their conversation. Roari: Willemse, I thinking of trying someone else. Willemse: What do you mean Roari? Roari: *points to his chest* It means I'm seeing other people. Me: It's not. his. fault. They both turned to see me with my serious face on. Me: Can I talk to you both? Please? Alone? They both looked at each other, then at me. Willemse smiled and Roari shrugged. Willemse: Sure! Roari: Okay. I could tell that Roari was mad at me. I deserved it. They followed me into the dojo, and sat down across from me. Me: I need to tell you both about what happened. Once they gave me the word, I launched into a HUGE explanation about what happened the past few days. I didn't leave anything out. I told everything. My crush on Willemse, the hideout, the chasing, the banging, Tyla, everything. When I was finished. They looked shocked. I was hoping that Roari’s hair wouldn’t burst into flames. Me: I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you guys this earlier. I was just too afraid, with you two liking each other and all. They looked at each other and blushed. Then they stood up at the same time. Roari: I-is it true? Do you like me? Willemse: Well, I, er…Yes I do. I have liked you since we met, Roari. Roari: Then…how come you were hanging out with Odette? Willemse: So that I can feel comfortable asking this. Then, to my surprise, he kneeled down on one knee and held Roari’s hand with both of his. Willemse: Roari…will you…*clears throat* I…will you go out with me? Roari was silent. Her face was pink and red. Then, with a smile… Roari: Yes. I will. Willemse jumped for joy! He grabbed both of her hands and they did a victory dance right here on the spot. I was smiling, yet on the inside, just a little bit hurt. But I was glad the secret crush fiasco was over. Once they were done, Willemse kissed Roari on her forehead. Willemse: I love you Roari. Roari just smiled and gave a big bear hug to Willemse. After they hugged, Roari took Willemse’s hand. Roari: (to me) I’m sorry I have been acting so mad at you Odette. Me: I deserved it. I’m sorry too. Uh…are we still best friends? Roari: Duh, of course! (to Willemse) C’mon Willemse! Dessert is on me tonight! But, just as Roari was going out the door, Willemse stopped her. Willemse: I’ll meet you out her Roari. I just need to talk to Odette. Roari: M’kay. But we are still together. Willemse: Yes, yes we are. Roari kissed Willemse on the cheek and left, waiting for him. Then, Willemse knelt down to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Me: I…*sigh* I don’t know what to say. Willemse: I know. Me: You do? Willemse: Yea. Odette, I know you had a crush on me. I understand. It’s cool! And it is perfectly normal. I mean, you are almost a pre-teen. I have been through a girl-crazy phase myself. Me: You understand? Willemse: I do. And Odette…even though Roari is my girlfriend now…you are the best younger sister I have never had. I lifted my spirits and smiled. So that’s what Willemse thinks of me! As a younger sister! Then he embraced me. I embraced him too. After we hugged, Willemse smiled and rubbed my head. Willemse: C’mon. Let’s go meet Roari. Together. Odette: I can count on that! While we were meeting Roari, Otto came to me. Otto: Did you say you saw Tyla while you were knocked out?! I smirked. Then I told him everything. Epilogue It was Valentine’s day at the turtle lair. Friends were giving pink heart cards, couples (including the new couple Willemse and Roari) were giving red heart cards. And we all were having fun as a team. Except Otto, who managed to knock himself out with a hammer and is now unconscious, smiling that he gets to see Tyla and dance with her. I admit, it has been one heck of a moment for me, with my crush on Willemse, but now, since he thinks of me as a younger sister, I may think of him as another older brother, even though I already have four. Then, Echo came to me. He wasn’t his smirky self though. He felt kinda…warm. Echo: Um *clears throat* Dessy? Me: What is it Itch? Echo: Can we meet on the rooftops? Me: Uh, *shrugs* M’kay. After that, we were on the rooftops, looking at the beautiful stars in the sky. Echo: Odette, I know you may like Willemse still. Me: Well… Echo: But today, and JUST for today. I want to give you this. *gives me a red card* Me: Huh?! *takes the card and blushes* Wha-wha… Echo: I know, it’s stupid. But it is Valentine’s Day. Me: I think it’s *cough* c-cute! Echo: Really?! Me: Yea. Really. I guess I did have a small crush on Echo. Don’t tell anyone or you will perish! But behind that toughness in him, he really is a sweet guy. Even though we are Frenemies. But then…it happened. Echo: I love-hate you. Me: *smirks* I love-hate you too. Echo: Can we just keep this a secret? Me: Sure thing, he-who-looks-so-weird-when-blushing. After that, he pinched my cheek, and I socked him in the arm. It’s kinda our way of flirting but y’know. Echo, with a smirk on his face, blew me a kiss and I stuck my tongue out at him, with a smirk on my face. My crush on Echo has never been stronger but that night changed my life forever. Who knows? Maybe he’ll accept me. And maybe I’ll accept him. NOT! LOL! Just kidding! Nobody is crushing on him so I can get the jump on him! But still, maybe this is another secret crush within. The End Coming up next...Teenage Mutant Ninja...Gnomes!? on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell! Category:Blog posts